Giggle Gir
by Historia70
Summary: Just some light humor. The Computer is just having private thoughts to himself. Zim is himself, and well Gir wants what's best for his master. Lame title and there is some fluff here.


**Yay to being sleep deprived.**

**Don't own Invader Zim. **

* * *

><p>The pacing was non-stop as were the rantings and the planning. The Computer tried to ignore it, but it could never drown that insistent voice of his as it drifted through its processor threatening to fry him up. Each time he called for his attention that was the reason why he answered in a drawl or a bored tone. He didn't care if he was viewed as unloyal to him. The day he re-programs him and gives him a new personality, he knew that his supposed, "Master" would annoy that one too, and be in the same boat. So there he was, a whole base in itself forced to listen to his endless voice.<p>

_"Someone put him out of his misery."_ The Computer thought.

The only one who loved listening to him go on and on was one who didn't understand anything simply because his processor was made out of trash. Gir would just stare lovingly at his Master as he paced back in forth in one of his fits. He sat on the couch looking upon him as if he was the most entertaining show ever to be on. In most cases, on some universe you might be right. A real life show or cartoon will be on based on an alien who gets exiled, but doesn't know it because he is just too clueless to know the difference, and goes on these crazy adventures after landing on a different planet.

But let us go back to the happy robot S.I.R unit for, Zim. Gir would do anything for his Master, even if he forgot most of it. Gir knew his Master loved him even though he acted like he didn't. He loved whenever his Master made a funny sound, he would start kicking his feet around in excitement making his Master pause to stare at him. While Zim looked at him in a confused fashion, Gir had mistaken it for love.

Zim paused to thrust his hands out in front of him palms out first. "I mean I don't understand why it didn't work. Why didn't it work? Why?" At this exact moment, he looked to Gir to ask again, "WHY?"

Gir giggled. "Chickens!"

One of Zim's antenna's fell flat on his face before resuming. "He beats me every time. Every time. Why? I don't understand it not unless someone is leaking this information out without me knowing."

The Computer had a few thoughts there, but they all led to Zim.

Gir wanted to hug his Master.

"I mean there are some instances in which I have won. Got the better of him, but seriously, he's a human."

"HIS HEAD SMELLS LIKE A PUPPY!"

"Uh yes... I'm sure it has been cleaned since then, Gir." Zim spoke slowly as he considered his crazy robot.

"Ohhhhh I hope not. I liked him."

Zim waved his finger at him there. "No, Gir! He's the enemy. The enemy. You are not to like the enemy, do you understand?" He ordered very patiently as if talking to a child.

Pressing his covered hand over his mouth, Gir thought about it before saluting him. "YES SIR!" Eyes flashing red.

Sly grin on his face, Zim nodded. "Good Gir."

Eyes back to cyan, Gir watched him pacing again as he teetered on the couch. He at least enjoyed pleasing his Master.

"I planted camera's in his house and once he found them he took those down, and when I did it again, I was stopped by his sister." Zim paused there. Look unreadable.

_"One day I should let him hear himself all day long just to let him know why I talk to him the way I do." _ The Computer kept thinking still.

'Mastah! We can invite him over and have a party." Gir suggested.

Throwing his head back in aggravation, Zim growled. "No, Gir! He is the enemy. Why can't you remember these things? We don't invite the enemy to a party."

Whimpering, Gir pouted. "But I wanted to throw a party and make a big cake and..."

"Gir, we don't invite these germs into our base. These germs will be our future slaves one day." Zim reminded him throwing his clenched fists to the side of his body.

Pausing to consider that, Gir asked. "Even pretty Gazzy?"

"Wha..?" One antenna flew up fast there while one eyebrow ridge quirked up.

Looking over his Master's expression, Gir had a laughing fit as he kicked his legs around in the air.

_"Perhaps that crazy robot will make Zim's brain explode. He looks close to it." _ The Computer mused to himself.

"Why would you even... ARGH! Gir! We have to concentrate on the mission. The mission Gir." Zim cried out.

Gir flew off the couch and onto the floor zipping up his disguise as he hopped over to the front door happily.

"Gir, where do you think your going? Gir?" Zim was glued to the spot as he watched his crazy little robot close the door behind him. Zim considered yelling once more, but just stared at the door. "Well, at least he learned to close the front door finally."

_He can learn and you can't? Sad day indeed_, the Computer droned.

* * *

><p>At the Membrane house, Gaz was on the couch just watching something on television when Dib came bounding downstairs dressed for once. Standing nearby like a proud peacock, he seemed to want her approval of his attire making Gaz's outward demeanor look angry, but inside she was laughing at how he was practically strutting around. Perhaps she should say something decent to him.<p>

"Wow. You might pass as a human tonight." She stated with sarcasm.

"Yeah, you say that, but I know you approve. You sure you don't want to come?" Dib offered.

"And be a third wheel? Nah."

"Well it was either this or spy on, Zim's house so I chose this." Dib thought out loud as he went to place his trench on.

Smirking, Gaz couldn't resist by placing her hands up like they were scales. "Hmmm on one hand, I could be spying on an alien with no hopes of conquering this world and on the other hand I get to feel my date up tonight." Her hands were going back and forth. "Oh the decisions. So many decisions." Right hand falls heavily down on the couch. "HORMONES WIN EVERY TIME! Thank you ladies and gentlemen. He'll be packing his condoms up on his pocket for later tonight."

Dib didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted, so he told her. "I know I have some in my pocket just in case." Puts his hand in there just in case. "Thanks for reminding me, Gaz."

"Sure! Anytime. Remember that only 3% of the time those things aren't affective." Gaz teased.

"How would you know that?" Dib asked suspiciously.

"Zim and I go through a single box in one night alone." She counted to one when he launched himself over to her side facing her.

"Gaz, no! Tell me you aren't serious!" Dib screeched out warranting laughter from her. Perturbed by her, he slapped her shoulder. "Not funny, Gaz."

Smirking, she said, "It was funny to me, Dib. You have fun."

The moment he was gone, her face fell flat as she just watched television mindlessly. She had to giggle at how it went from a nature program to U.F.O's, and pictures of aliens. Gaz fought the urge to change the channel, but she thought to watch it for a while longer until she got bored.

*Knock knock*

Groaning, she glanced over to the door hoping whoever was knocking will get bored and leave.

*Knock knock*

She rolled her eyes and almost laughed at one image looking similar to, Zim, but this was a 60's rendered picture.

*Knock knock*

Mumbling, Gaz stood up, and wandered to the door opening it slowly seeing no one there. Shrugging, she was about to close it when she heard.

"HI GAZZY!"

That made her eyes fly open wide and her heart jump. "Jeez, Gir. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to bring you over to see, Mastah."

Relaxing her posture, she asked. "Why?"

Handing her what looked like a leash, he said happily, "To make him happy."

She looked at the leash in suspicion. "Gir, how would I make him happy?"

Staring down at the innocent little robot and the leash, she groaned to herself as she accepted the leash prompting him to almost drag her. Several times she had to tell him to slow down.

"Crazy robot." She murmured as they approached Zim's base.

Zim was still ranting and raving inside when he heard the doorbell being rung. "What now?" He asked out loud. In his anger, he forgot he didn't have his disguise on when he answered the door revealing Gaz and Gir. Gir waved happily to him as he hopped in, but Zim just stared at the girl instead. "Wha?"

"For some reason he came to my house, had me hold that stupid leash, and here I am." Gaz explained calmly. "He may be cute, but he's crazy."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Zim agreed looking her up and down. He was use to dark skirts and dresses on her. The shorts were new along with the shirt that revealed a nice stomach on her. "Uh thanks for bringing him back."

"Yeah, sure." Gaz started to turn to leave, but Gir stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"No, Gazzy don't leaved me, we loved you!" Gir cried out.

"Gir! Let her go now!" Zim ordered in a hushed tone.

"Gir, I like you too, but your hurting me." Gaz said gently feeling as if her hand was starting to break.

"No, I loved you!" Gir kept saying.

_"Poor girl. Maybe I should step in."_ The Computer thought. _"Help her to run out of here too. Maybe she'll take me with her."_

Zim stepped in to help her break free, but the strength from Gir pulled her in making him let go just as Zim was helping her making her land on top of him. Zim cursed his luck in getting this robot, when he stopped to gaze into Gaz's eyes. Zim brushed a piece of her hair back. "Did he hurt you?" He asked her softly.

Blushing at his touch and from being on top of him, she replied, "A little." She showed her hand that was hurt.

Examining it, he placed her hand gently into his massaging it. "I'm sorry about that. He gets over enthusiastic about everything."

Gaz ran her other hand along the side of his face taking in his details. "He means well."

Gir stood near the couch watching his Master and Gazzy on the ground talking, and touching as he stood there all proud of himself. "I made my Mastah happy." He whispered before cheering and running off into the depths of the base leaving Zim and Gaz alone.

As for the Computer, he had to prepare for the inevitable destruction of something frying after Gir getting a hold of it, and Zim finding out. The endless yelling afterwards always made some of his circuits fry even if Gir did try to offer him a piggie to make him feel better after Zim's tirade.


End file.
